


A kiss is just a kiss...sometimes.

by mrua7



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: Napoleon and romance...need I say more?





	A kiss is just a kiss...sometimes.

      

 

 

They stood in her neatly appointed boudoir, surrounded by delicately painted Chinese screens and soft pastel silks and satins gracing the windows and bed.

  
Napoleon Solo pulled the luscious Oriental beauty to him, wrapping his arms around the lithe figure as he explored her mouth and teased her with his tongue.  She responded wholly to his explorations, as his hands slowly roamed her body.  
  
He paused, smiling, feeling goose bumps rise on her skin as he held his hand to the back of her neck. Solo deepened his kiss. That kiss worked it’s way down her lovely throat, finding other spots to titillate her.

  
Together they danced around the room to the music from a radio playing softly in the background, an intoxicating song with lots of sultry tenor saxophone...

  


_“You must remember this_

_A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh_

_The fundamental things apply_

_As time goes by_

_And when two lovers woo_

_They still say, "I love you"_

_On that you can rely_

_No matter what the future brings_

_As time goes by...”_

  


Napoleon held her as he swayed with her to the music, their hips moving and pressing together. He moaned just a little, feeling the rhythm of her body as she responded to him. As he danced with her, he led her closer and closer to the bed.

“Is a kiss really just a kiss?” She sighed.

“Let’s find out,” he crooned softly into her ear, nibbling on it as he whispered.

Napoleon lifted her into his arms with ease, kissing her fiercely this time as he lowered her to the bed while the music continued to urge them on...

 

_“Moonlight and love songs_

_Never out of date_

_Hearts full of passion_

_Jealousy and hate_

_Woman needs man_

_And man must have his mate_

_That no one can deny...”_

  


No words were said as they bared their souls and their physical being to each other.  No words were needed as their bodies did the talking now.

Yet the lyrics from the song still fluttered through their heads as they danced another sort of dance...


End file.
